


the look in your eyes (my hand between your thighs)

by dykenini



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, implied ot9 kinda if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykenini/pseuds/dykenini
Summary: in which nayeon hates galas and jeongyeon loves nayeon
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	the look in your eyes (my hand between your thighs)

Nayeon adjusts the sleeves of her dress awkwardly, smiling politely but stiffly at the many people that pass by her. These grand events always make her feel a little stuffy, make her cling to Jeongyeon's arm a little tighter. She can't do much but sip her champagne and smile and laugh when she's supposed to.

She feels a tug on one of her fingers and looks up at Jeongyeon who smiles at her, eyes glittering under the chandelier light and face cast with the diamond patterns of the aforementioned chandelier. 

“Your posture is strangely amazing. Much better than when I bring one of the others.” She says, smiling at Nayeon in a way that makes her feel all gooey and warm though she had just insulted her other partners. 

Nayeon smiles as Jeongyeon starts to fuss with the pearl ropes hanging on her neck. It forces her to bend closer to Jeongyeon and the other woman smiles, pleased. Nayeon smiles back, soft and demure making Jeongyeon's hands stall.

She looks into Nayeon's eyes for a heart-stopping moment and Nayeon feels her mouth go dry—stomach swooping dangerously when Jeongyeon uses her grip on Nayeon's necklace to drag herself down to Nayeon's ear.

“You look splendid tonight,” She breathes, mouth moving right along the shell of her ear. Nayeon stifles a whine and closes her eyes, trying her best not to squirm. Jeongyeon laughs, just a huff of air, and continues with a twang to her voice. “Wanna kiss you so bad.”

“Oh my god.” Nayeon pushes Jeongyeon off with a groan, unsuccessfully trying to hide a blush. “You're the goddamn worst. I think that man was trying to talk to you.”

Jeongyeon simply raises a skeptical eyebrow. She doesn't even turn around. Nayeon wasn't lying. There was an expensive looking man eyeing Jeongyeon up predatorily a few moments ago, before deciding against it and walking away. “Well I didn't want to talk to him so there.”

That statement shouldn't make Nayeon feel as happy as it does. She turns away, bringing her champagne flute to her mouth just to nibble at the rim, slightly enjoying the feeling of the cool glass in her warm mouth.

“I look ridiculous.” She says in answer to Jeongyeon's earlier statement.

Jeongyeon pushes the flute away from her mouth and stares at her deadpan. “You look beautiful.”

“I'll murder you.” She mumbles, grabbing a chocolate covered something from the confection table and stuffing it in her mouth. Jeongyeon smiles and wipes some chocolate off the side of Nayeon's mouth, staring deadpan at Nayeon as she sucks the chocolate from her finger. Nayeon nips playfully at her hand, baring her teeth jokingly.

“You look beautiful.” She repeats, firmer now. Her hand moves to cup Nayeon's face tenderly and Nayeon leans into it, eyes fluttering helplessly. “Stunning. I'm so glad you came.”

“Yeah, sure. You just want to show me off.” These events are coma inducingly boring. All feigned diplomacy and strained smiles.

“It’s all a show, baby angel. I'm glad you're in it with me.”

These events are boring. Nayeon despises them. Despises the cold press of the slim blade against her thigh underneath the fitted skirt of her dress, even if she had enjoyed it when Jeongyeon had buckled it there, eyes dark and promising.

Jeongyeon grins at her, something rare outside of their loft because she thinks it makes her look stupid and soft. It always turns Nayeons stomach into an acrobat, soaring and tumbling and jumping and dropping all for one smile. “You're the best trophy wife I could ask for.”

“I know.” Nayeon smirks, chest puffing out slightly. She asks, mostly to herself. “How did you even land me?”

“You were being a drunk idiot, remember?”

“I do not, actually.”

“It's alright though.” Jeongyeon says, completely disregarding Nayeon's indignant half-shout. She glances away momentarily, almost shy but her eyes sparkling with mischief and some unknown plan to utterly humiliate Nayeon. She looks back at Nayeon and her lips part automatically. Jeongyeon's eyes dart down to her slightly opened mouth and back again, face like she's about to win the lottery and she sure knows it. Not that she needs the lottery to have Nayeon. “I still want to kiss you.”

Nayeon's mouth goes dry and it is so unfair. It isn't fair that Jeongyeon gets to say all these things again and again and still affect Nayeon like they're just starting out again, and Nayeon doesnt know how to act around a woman like Jeongyeon who seems so calm and godlike. A woman who knows what to do with all that money that simply baffles Nayeon. Of course, Jeongyeon gets the same old sadistic kick out of making Nayeon squirm with a pleasurable discomfort.

“Well you can't kiss me here so sucks to be you I guess.” Nayeon protests weakly. Jeongyeon simply smiles, stepping closer and despite herself, Nayeon reaches out to worm her hands underneath Jeongyeon's blazer. She skims her fingers across Jeongyeon's side, slowly moving upwards and feeling Jeongyeon's clothed chest, revelling in the feeling she has. The power. The control. She knows it's an act. Knows who the power belongs to. But she continues anyway.

“You're right.” Jeongyeon breathes as if Nayeon doesn't have her hands dancing under her blazer, leaning up slightly. Her breath washes over Nayeon's cheek. It smells like vodka and chocolate—she must have drunk before they left—and Nayeon finds that she likes the combo though maybe thats just Jeongyeon. “What are we going to do about that then?”

Nayeon's fingers accidentally brush against the cold handle of the gun tucked behind Jeongyeon's jacket and they both shudder slightly. She moves and presses their lips together, too short to be considered a real kiss but Nayeon's lips still tingle with the impact of it. She smirks against Jeongyeon's neck. “Take me home.”

Nayeon steals short kisses in the car, made confident by the dark window separating them and the chauffeur who probably knows but also does not give a fuck. Jeongyeon laughs and holds her hands up to block her face, halfhearted.

“You're gross.” She says teasingly, now holding Nayeon's face in between her delicate hands. Nayeon puckers her lips and makes to kiss her just to hear Jeongyeon's startled giggle. “Terrible.”

Nayeon also drapes herself all over Jeongyeon when they stroll through the lobby to their loft together. Jeongyeon walks like a woman with purpose, like she doesnt have a grown woman giggling in her ear and ghosting her hands around her torso. Nayeon should not find it as hot as she does but um. Well.

In the elevator Nayeon steps up on her tiptoes, using the full height of her rather short heels and whispers in her ear, “I like the face you make when you talk to other people. It's really sexy.”

By the time Jeongyeon unlocks the door, Nayeon has been leaving faint bite marks and small hickeys all along the side of her neck. Jeongyeon shuts the door behind them with her foot, the lock clicking automatically, and flips them around. Nayeon smirks with her back pressed against the hard wooden door.

Jeongyeon makes true on her word and kisses her, hard. Nayeon groans against the other woman's mouth, hands gripping at Jeongyeon's suit jacket desperately. Jeongyeon pulls away, catching Nayeon's bottom lip between her teeth as she goes and making her whimper.

They kiss until Nayeon's lips feel fuzzy, like they're not a part of her body anymore. She can feel drool slide down her chin and she whines, embarrassed but Jeongyeon's eyes darken.

She swipes her thumb through the mess on her chin and stares down at Nayeon, her eyes glittering. “So messy.” She makes a tsking noise and shakes her head. 

“Are you just going to kiss me all night or can we do something fun?” She tries to come off as annoyed or standoffish, but a keening whine slips it's way into her rude sentence as Jeongyeon shifts her thigh between Nayeon's legs. She clutches at Jeongyeon's shoulders for support suddenly, grinding down on her leg in one long stroke.

Jeongyeon smiles slightly, moving the hand on her hip lower slightly so it passes over the outline of the sharp knife hidden under Nayeon's short skirt. She presses down slightly and a shudder wracks Nayeon's frame. “Isn't that what you wanted my dear?”

Nayeon shakes his head vehemently and scowls (quite unbecoming of her gorgeous face in Jeongyeon's opinion), still grinding down on Jeongyeon's thigh while she can get away with it.

“Tell me what you want then. If you even know that is.” Jeongyeon says, looking almost amused at Nayeon's predicament. Nayeon moans and tucks her head into the space between Jeongyeon's neck and her shoulder to hide the noise. Jeongyeon strokes the back of her head slowly, hand running through the curls and easing them out of their carefully styled position. “Can't hear you if you hide darling.”

Nayeon lets her hand run under Jeongyeon's jacket again, hands a lot more purposeful when they close around the barrel of the gun. She smirks to herself when Jeongyeon's breath catches in her ear.

“Is that—what you want?” Her voice comes out strained, tense even to Nayeon's arousal dizzy brain and she can't help the surge of confidence. She nods. “Okay, sweetness.”

For you? Anything.

Jeongyeon lets go of Nayeon for a few agonizing moments and Nayeon immediately plasters herself to her back. Kissing, biting and licking down the back of her neck, hands dancing down to the other woman's ass. Jeongyeon spares her one exasperated look while she pushes through their bedroom door. Nayeon lets herself get turned and pushed onto their large bed, hands coming up to hold Jeongyeon by the waist as she settles down to straddle them—one of Jeongyeon's favourite places to sit is Nayeon but she'll never admit it—and Jeongyeon lets out a little gasp from the nails digging into her skin. The bright lights of the city shine through the floor to ceiling window behind them and reflects in her pale, shining hair. Nayeon lets out a choked gasp, hips rocking up against Jeongyeon instinctively.

Jeongyeon chuckles softly, tracing one hand down Nayeon's torso then places it flat on Nayeon's hip to stop her from repeating it. With her free hand, she lifts up the skirt of Nayeon's dress. "No safety shorts? Good girl." Hand skirting over the wet spot between her thighs, she digs her nails into the soft flesh of Nayeon's thigh. Nayeon lets out a delicious whine with her head thrown back and her chest rising and falling quicker than is the norm but she raises her hips off the bed so Jeongyeon can pull her underwear off. Nayeon raises her head off the bed as well to watch Jeongyeon pull the knife on her thigh out of its decorated sheath. The blade catches the light and shines in both their eyes in turns as Jeongyeon twists it back and forth in her hands. She taps the flat part of the blade on her palm and smiles sadistically when Nayeon whimpers pathetically.

“You want this too, don't you?” She asks, arching an eyebrow but still staring down at her hands. Nayeon swallows, but still nods, baring her throat and Jeongyeon flips the knife on her, the movement nothing more than a flash of silver before it's pressed against the hollow of her throat. Slowly Jeongyeon raises it to Nayeon's chin, pushing it up and forcing her to look Jeongyeon in her cold, glittering eyes. Jeongyeon laughs like it's being punched out of her, awestruck when she whispers, “Greedy.”

The kiss is bruising, frantic, as if someone would force them apart any second now. Jeongyeon's tongue against hers, and her hands caressing Nayeon's body light a fire in the pit of her stomach; the burn is familiar, welcome even. Jeongyeon strips Nayeon of her dress, forcing it away as if it is some cheap, worthless thing instead of the thousand dollar garment that it is. She does not stop removing clothing until Nayeon is naked and vulnerable, just the way she likes it. She sits up, away from Nayeon and she doesn't tease when Nayeon chases after her pathetically. She puts the knife down and draws the gun out of her jacket and places it cautiously on a pillow just above Nayeon's head. Nayeon stares at it, mouth dry, until Jeongyeon steals her attention with another, shorter but just as forceful kiss.

“No. Not yet Nana. You still need to tell me what you want from me.” She mumbles against the kiss.

Nayeon grabs a handful of Jeongyeon's ass, using it to grind their hips together. The friction makes her legs shake and her eyes roll back. Jeongyeon lets out a strangled moan, almost confused as she shoots Nayeon a glare but doesn't complain. Nayeon smiles demurely at her and she probably looks like a mess right now with her hair all fucked up and completely naked but the way Jeongyeon looks at her is so nice. 

“Wanna—wanna fuck you. Please? Love it when you let me fuck you.” She pleads, gasping throughout the sentence.

"With your.." Jeongyeon motions to her hand. "Or?"

Nayeon smirks lays back down. "Figure it out." She tries to sound cool, calm, like a dom but she knows she's failed from Jeongyeon's laughter. 

"Really?"

Jeongyeon strips herself of her suit and straddles Nayeon's torso, moving ever closer to her face. "Is that what you meant baby? You wanna taste me?"

Nayeon whimpers and nods frantically. "Please—wanna taste you. Wanna taste so bad." She whimpers, pulling Jeongyeon closer and closer until she's settled on her face, vastly hindering her ability to breathe. 

Her tongue probes, rewarded by the telltale gasps Jeongyeon lets slip. Jeongyeon tastes so good and Nayeon will never get sick of her. 

Jeongyeon strokes Nayeons hair softly and starts to slowly ride Nayeon's tongue. 

Nayeon suddenly stops and shakes her head. She lets out a muffled complaint. 

"You don't want me to ride? You wanna be the one making me feel good?" Jeongyeon moves slightly off Nayeon's face to let her answer. 

"Wanna—wanna make you feel so so good." Nayeon babbles. She would have most likely continued had Jeongyeon not grabbed her hair and forced her to continue tongue-fucking her. 

"You are making me f-feel so so good.." Jeongyeon gasps in an uncharacteristically vulnerable way. 

Jeongyeons's hand pats the bed blindly until she grasps the handle of the knife. Nayeon digs her hands into the skin of Jeongyeon's waist and continues with her task of making her feel good to avoid looking her in the eye when Jeongyeon draws it down her stomach, just hard enough to break skin and let little beads of blood spring to the surface. She moans, desperate for more but it goes unheard by Jeongyeon. 

“Is this okay?” She murmurs into the silence of their room. Nayeon hears the catch of her voice as she pushes further into Jeongyeon. She draws her tongue out and bites down on the flesh of Jeongyeon's inner thigh to stop any embarrassing sounds from escaping when Jeongyeon presses the knife down harder, drawing blood. “Answer me.”

“Yeah. Fuck yes—It's okay. I mean it's fucking great.” Nayeon manages, the coarse words slipping out without her noticing.

Jeongyeon presses a kiss onto the palm of her hand, sweet, reverent and Nayeon gasps. “Good girl.”

They continue like that until Jeongyeon deems herself ready to take over, drawing lazy lines over Nayeon's body, revelling in the flinches and delighting at the blooming flowers of red that blossom on Nayeon's pale, glowing skin. 

Jeongyeon heaves herself off Nayeon and discards the bloodstained knife without looking. "How slow do you wanna go? Start with one? Or two?"

Nayeon stares at her in bemusement. "What?"

"Fingers idiot. How many do you wanna start with?" Jeongyeon smiles in fond exasperation. 

"Oh two. Definitely two. I want to feel full." Nayeon says excitedly. 

Jeongyeon laughs and sits it between Nayeon's legs. "Greedy little girl aren't you?"

"N-No! Just want you to fill me up!" Nayeon cries indignantly, letting out an absolute scream when she feels Jeongyeon's fingers. 

"What is it?" Jeongyeon teasingly asks, her fingers curling inside the wet heat of her girlfriend. "Do you not want this?" She makes to withdraw her fingers but is stopped by a whine. 

"You—you know what I mean.." Nayeon gasps, trying desperately to thrust down onto the barest tips of Jeongyeon's fingers that are still inside her. 

Jeongyeon makes a tsking sound and pushes Nayeon down with her free hand. "No. Tell me what you want and you don't move until I tell you to."

Nayeon whines in frustration. "Want you Jeongyeon! Want you inside me!" She pulls out puppy dog eyes and stares at Jeongyeon pathetically. 

"Should have just said that." Jeongyeon grumbles, her twinkling eyes betraying her as she slips her fingers back in.

She smiles and wipes her hand on the silk bedsheet, runs it down Nayeon's face. Nayeon desperately sucks a finger into her mouth, staring Jeongyeon down so she can watch the twinkle in her eyes grow dark, dip into something lustful, overtaken by sheer want, the need to wholly have the girl in front of her.

“So pretty like this.” She curls her fingers slightly, still adjusting to Nayeon before she adds another and Nayeon whimpers around her finger. Jeongyeon slowly stretches Nayeon open before adding a third finger, eliciting a muffled moan from Nayeon. She opens her mouth slightly, prompting Nayeon to copy the gesture and she slips two more fingers into Nayeon's mouth. Nayeon takes them eagerly. “My greedy little baby. Only greedy for me. All mine."

Nayeon nods her head, bobbing her head arrhythmically on the digits. She's so busy laving on Jeongyeons's hand she doesn't notice her grab the gun until she hears the safety lock click into place and only then does she notice the lack of fingers inside her. Her hips jerk up instantaneously, hittinv Jeongyeon's arm and causing her to drop the gun on Nayeon. The stare Jeongyeon gives her is withering, the 'angriest' she's ever been during kink scenes. 

“Sorry.” Nayeon mumbles around Jeongyeon's fingers. Jeongyeon removes her fingers—eliciting a whine—and picks up the gun with her saliva covered hand. This time when she picks up the gun Nayeon does her best not to react, but the little whine that slips out is completely out of her hands. Jeongyeon slips her fingers back inside Nayeon, adding another and curling them just to torment Nayeon with the feeling of fullness but incomplete.

“Is there something you want sweetheart?” She asks as she starts up a rythm of hard thrusts, contrasted by slow curls every once in a while.

Nayeon ignores her teasing tone and the pure bliss she is feeling, and lets her gaze slide over to the gun in Jeongyeon's hand.

“Oh…Oh.” Jeongyeon gasps as Nayeons leg jostles against her. She licks her lips, staring at Nayeon like she wants to devour her. “Say it whore.”

Nayeon shakes her head, hands curling into fists on the sheets, partially in defiance and partially from pleasure. Jeongyeon clucks her tongue, shaking her head slowly and disappointedly and dragging the barrel of the gun up Nayeon's bare chest, circling around her pale, untouched breasts. She stops just at Nayeon's lips and inhales sharply when Nayeon seals her lips over the tip on instinct.

“Say it for me sweetness.” Her voice is rich, dangerously so. Nayeon can see the deep, dark pits of her pupils, pools of want, of need.

Nayeon just whines louder, flattening her tongue and trying to drag the gun further into her mouth. Jeongyeon doesn't scold her, or give her another disapproving look. Instead she drags the gun out of Nayeon's mouth, which, might genuinely be worse than any reprimanding she could have gotten.

Jeongyeon shushes Nayeon without even looking at her, admiring the sheen of her saliva on the muzzle of the gun instead. She cuts her gaze to where Nayeon is all but melting right into the bed, squirming on the sheets and panting heavily from the loss of fingers in her—Jeongyeon having pulled out when she removed the gun. 

"Up."

Nayeon struggles to shove herself up on her elbows while Jeongyeon just watches, looping her legs around her back when she gets close enough. Nayeon gasps at the sudden friction of herself against Jeongyeon's thigh, dropping her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder. She wraps her arms around Nayeon's neck, and the gun in her hand brushes against Nayeon's spine.

White-hot arousal is like a bullet through her gut. She starts to rut against Jeongyeon's thigh and bites her lip so hard the metallic taste of blood floods her mouth in a strangely pleasing way. She comes hard with her face buried in Jeongyeon's neck and tears pouring out of her eyes.

The world spins in a blur of blinding white and fuzzy shapes for a few moments. She barely notices Jeongyeon stopping her from riding her thigh until the loss of friction finally registers. She whines in the back of her throat. Jeongyeon shushes her, one hand caressing her chest and pushing her flat against the sheets again. She uses her foot to kick the gun off the bed carelessly, but she catches the way Nayeon's eyes follow it out of sight.

“Can you do something for me?” She asks, voice low and positively filthy. Nayeon exhales and nods quickly and frantically, making Jeongyeon smile. Her teeth are a soft, gleaming white in the darkening night. Jeongyeon leans down and kisses her gently, hand tracing a soft path down the petal soft skin of her torso. Nayeon can tell she's getting herself off with the other hand from the occasional brush of her knuckles against the base of her stomach. She opens her eyes and fixes them on the steady slide of Jeongyeon's fingers in her cunt. She's so slow about it too, teasing. Almost making Nayeon squirm when she curls her fingers and lets a little whine slip. “Thank you. I want to come in your mouth. You're so good for me yeah? Can you do that for me?”

Nayeon nods again, her eyes still following the motions of Jeongyeon's hand. Jeongyeon whines, gaze flickering down at her body and back at Nayeon. She raises her eyebrows challengingly and Nayeon cracks a grin, flips them over with her hands steady against Jeongyeon's hips and plants herself in between her thighs. She pulls her hair out of her face, and moves closer, giving tentative licks before going for it. She glances up at Jeongyeon, who long since took her fingers out to push herself up on her elbows, pale hair falling in curls into her eyes as she watches Nayeon enthusiastically licking and sucking and oh my god she just bit her. Nayeon pauses and blinks up at her, still trying to watch the way Jeongyeon responds through her eyelashes.

"Shit!" Jeongyeon exclaims. She runs a hand through Nayeons's hair, fisting it at the back of her head. "Nayeon.. Nayeon."

"Hm?" Nayeon answers by adding a finger, pushing it in knuckle deep. There's a little bit of pride, she finds, in the way Jeongyeon fucks down onto her finger and her mouth. It's nice to know that she's not alone in this desperation.

"Gonna come oh my god Nayeon gonna come."

Nayeon hums assent and it only takes a few more moments until Jeongyeon's cum floods into her mouth. She swallows it quickly, not wanting to choke before pulling out her finger with a wet sound and moving her head up to rest on Jeongyeon's thigh. 

Jeongyeon wrinkles her nose, but places a tender hand in Nayeon's hair anyways. Nayeon leans into it, sighing contentedly when Jeongyeon runs a nail along her scalp.

"Thank you." She says, voice slightly raspy. Nayeon's eyes flutter closed on instinct, chin jutted out slightly for a kiss. Jeongyeon laughs but acquiesces, presses a kiss to her forehead first and then both her delicate eyelids. Nayeon has to pout and whine like a little bitch before their lips meet.

The kiss is long, slow and gentle like they've got all the time in the world. It's something that makes Nayeon push Jeongyeon carefully against the sheets, never parting their lips. 

Jeongyeon laughs, completely derailing all her plans. "We can't do this— We have things to do."

Nayeon huffs and stares at Jeongyeon, a pout quickly making it's way onto her lips, "I thought you said you wanted to kiss."

"I'm all gross right now." Jeongyeon doesn't move out from under her, or try to push her up. No, she tilts her chin up to meet Nayeon's lips.

And for this sight and this beautiful, heartstopping feeling, Nayeon would attend any gala out there, would feign smiles to the most boring people in the whole world if only she could call this beautiful girl her own and kiss her and be brought to tears by her and laugh and cry and spend the rest of her life with her, though of course...she doesn't know if they're endgame. 

But she sure hopes they are.

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,,


End file.
